1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board.
2. Related Art
In a printed wiring board in which two different circuits are provided, a signal generated by one circuit propagates as noise to the other circuit, which may deteriorate the characteristics of the other circuit. To avoid this, an EBG (Electromagnetic Band Gap) pattern, in which two conductive patterns of different sizes are combined, is provided between the above two circuits in a power supply layer of the printed wiring board to suppress propagation of a signal generated by one circuit as noise to another circuit.
The present invention provides a printed wiring board that can suppress an increase in transmission amount of a signal that propagates at a layer unrelated to signal transfer between circuits, and can reduce emission of electromagnetic waves caused by the signal.